The present invention provides a new means for recording the outgoing message of a telephone answering device.
In a conventional telephone answering device, the outgoing message which is recorded by a general user is more personal and more varied than that recorded by professional people. In some models, when there is an inadvertent pause for a couple of seconds within at least a paragraph during the recording of the outgoing message, the pause is interpreted as the end of the outgoing message and the incoming message tape is automatically driven in place of the outgoing message tape. On the other hand, when there is an inadvertent pause upon starting the outgoing message tape because of a hesitation by the user, the incoming message tape T-2 is automatically driven after a pause of a couple of seconds occurs after the start of the outgoing message tape. In this case, a calling party is unable to listen to the outgoing message at all.